


romeo (minus) juliete

by monstrum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Love/Hate, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, ещё они соседи, и вас ждёт стекло, революционный кружок хёнджина, я просто люблю революционный кружок ок да
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе;история о семейных конфликтах, революции и принятии не только себя, но и кого-то кроме.





	1. не важно

Сегодня ножи во все стороны,  
И мне без тебя не справиться,  
Хочешь, разделим поровну,  
Пока этот мир катится.

 

Изображение шумно смотрит с экрана — рябое, косое, моргающее. На лице у Джисона фиолетовые, жёлтые, мятные тени; он кутается в свою красную худи, которую только утром утащил у кузины из-под носа, когда она собиралась пройтись по комнатам и разложить по шкафам чистую одежду; вещь всё ещё крепко, как спиртом, пахнет стиральным порошком и прелым гаражным диваном, на котором Джисон валяется весь вечер, просматривая кассеты из детства; и, едва ощутимо, на уровне памяти, от худи пахнет железом, мокрой землёй и посторонним человеком.

За кадром изображения — мама, она радостно улыбается семилетнему Джисону, пока тот разворачивает свой подарок в золотистой обёртке, даже с изображения от неё пахнет мылом и французскими духами в розовой склянке. Тут Джисон поднимает голову и кричит — лицо у него такое смешное, когда сердитое, а сердитое оно потому, что за всё тем же кадром всё та же радостно улыбающаяся мама, но уже не всё то же — на неё набрасывается с воплем _он_. Тот самый _посторонний человек_. Пока ещё совсем ребёнок, такой же, как и Джисон.

— Отпусти её! — кричит Джисон с видеозаписи.

— Отпусти его, — шепчет Джисон с дивана.

Становится как-то особенно тоскливо, Джисон выключает телевизор, кассета выплывает сама с противным скрежетом, к которому раньше внимание даже не обращалось. Он возвращается в дом через кухню, которая примыкает к гаражу, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что уже ночь и отец, дяди-тёти, кузены-кузины давно разошлись, только на столе осталось несколько контейнеров с рисом и копчёной рыбой, сверху — записка. «Джисонни, поешь хорошо! С любовью, Ханьдун». Есть ему не хочется, Джисон ставит контейнеры в холодильник, забитый до отвала пирогами от соседей, мисками с творожными десертами и сладкими кремами, которые мама обычно во всех пирожных и пирогах делала начинкой, и чувствует как…

…ему становится ещё тоскливее. Джисон поднимается на чердачный этаж, к себе в комнату, хочет сразу же завалиться спать, но в итоге садится под ночником, чтобы из разных стопок выбрать нужные завтра книги. Джисон не из тех, кто ложится спать строго по режиму в десять вечера, накрывшись одеялом с головой, чтобы не беспокоили его и семья, и монстры под кроватью, и грабители, дерзнувшие залезть через открытое окно.

У него сон скорее просто фазами — одна, вторая. Между ними он может перекусить, написать текст для новой песни или посмотреть парочку смешных видосов, чтобы лучше вырубило. Сегодня он сам не заметил, как засиделся в гараже, это потому, что там естественного света не бывает — только перегоревшие лампы, которые всё равно не хочется включать. Интересно, как скоро он сможет сегодня уснуть, если отчего-то так беспокойно?

Взгляд невольно мечется к окну напротив: если Джисон сейчас откроет своё, то по улице пролетит звук удара о чужие ставни. О ставни _постороннего человека_ , чей запах здесь нестерпимо — везде, от него тошнит и кружится голова. Встаёшь со своего места — тебя шатает, ты падаешь — разбиваешь себе подбородок об угол тумбочки, вспоминаешь мальчишку из дома напротив — жалеешь себя.

— Отпусти её! — кричит Джисон с видеозаписи Хёнджину за кадром.

— Отпусти его, — шепчет Джисон с дивана о Хёнджине из окна напротив.

Отпусти все его промахи, отпусти все его проблемы, отпусти всю его злость, отпусти всё его бешенство, отпусти всю его детскость, отпусти все его слова, отпусти все его действия, отпусти всю его семью, отпусти весь его бред, отпусти весь его страх. Потому что это всё — прошлое, пусть в прошлом оно остаётся.

Отпусти всю его любовь. Потому что это всё — будущее, наступления которого Джисон боится больше всего на свете.

— И чего тебе не спится? — бурчит Хёнджин, закрывая в такую душную ночь своё окно; он только недавно пришёл из круглосуточной библиотеки, где переписывал пропущенные лекции, прекрасно понимая, что даже зная материал на зубок, он своего зачёта не получит.

— Тебе какое дело? — фыркает Джисон.

Хёнджину очень большое дело. Как только Джисон задёргивает занавески, Хёнджин шепчет: «Прости». Время немного переваливает за полночь. Хёнджин тоже задёргивает свои занавески. И говорит: «С Днём рождения». Под кроватью у него тяжёлая коробка из-под армейских ботинок, в которой так и не врученная адресату открытка и подарок, который опоздал на восемь лет.

Перед вами история о том, как мы оказались в такой ситуации.  
И как — окажемся.

 

\\\

 

Каждое утро Джисон просыпается по будильнику — рано, чтобы выиграть себе время в пятнадцать-двадцать минут и просто посидеть с раскрытым одеялом, рассматривая стену, увешанную плакатами и записками с перечнем дел, необходимых для скорейшего выполнения. В это время Хёнджин ещё сладко спит, кусая уголок подушки — он просыпается за десять минут до выхода, иногда даже не хватая по пути ничего, что может сгодиться на завтрак, зато он не тратит зря ни секунды, ведь каждая уходит на сон, а сна нынче так не хватает. Потом они одновременно выходят каждый из своего дома, сталкиваются нос к носу, отворачиваются и разными путями доходят до одной остановки, садятся в один автобус и, выходя, направляются к одному университету, делая вид, что друг друга не существует.

За годы учёбы в школе они научились многому: как драться, как скрывать сбитые костяшки пальцев, как уйти незаметно с урока, как крикнуть без слов и как вообще друг на друга не посмотреть в толпе, но обозначить: «заметил». И умение друг друга игнорировать в любых обстоятельствах к университетскому времени тоже выработалось, никогда к третьему курсу не давая сбой.

Но даже у самой отлаженной машины случаются поломки.

У Хёнджина на светлых джинсах от дождя остаются хмурые капли; он залетает в душный автобус и тут же случайно наступает какой-то девушке на ногу. Кланяется, стыдливо вжав голову в плечи, а девушка только знакомо смеётся. Юхён. И бьёт его в плечо, спрашивая, как поживает отец.

— Да… потихоньку, — едва находится, что ответить, и зарывается в липкие от влажного воздуха волосы чистой сухой пятернёй. — Ты-то! Как? Давно тебя у нас видно не было.

— Я? Отлично! Ты в университет?

— Как раз к отцу, на работу, — сдавленно и почти неслышно шепчет. Юхён пугливо моргает, будто ей жаль. А ей и правда жаль; просто неясно, что, чего и кого.

Джисон наблюдает за этим, сидя в противоположной стороне автобуса, разговора, конечно, не разбирает. Он, не задумываясь, уступает кому-то из вошедших пожилых место, умело обходит по дороге все дорогие туфли, чтобы не наступить, поглаживает по растрёпанным волосам кого-то из детей, потому что чувствует, что они от реплики родителей разревутся вот-вот. Джисон проделывает огромный — по автобусным меркам — путь; и всё, чтобы сказать:

— У тебя футболка мятая и ворот рубашки к тому же не выправлен. Выглядишь, как лох.

Хёнджин драматичный и пугливый: он от шёпота сзади подскакивает (и снова Юхён на ноги) и корчит смешную рожицу:

— Чего?

Джисон дёргает чёрную футболку Хёнджина вниз, выглядывающую из-под неё полосатую рубашку — поправляет, разгладив ворот.

Ударяет кулаком в плечо:

— Наша остановка. Не стой в проходе.

И потом вылетает пулей, скрывается в здании университета. Хёнджин недоумевающе смотрит ему вслед. Ему новые капли падают на успевшие просохнуть джинсы. Он с удивлением вспоминает, когда автобус скрывается за поворотом, что ехал к отцу на работу — а это в четырёх остановках отсюда.

И вздыхает.  
Когда жизнь подбрасывает тебе университет, тебе приходится в него идти.

— У меня сегодня, — стыдливо прячется за айфоном, — пары с утра. Я в обед приеду, хорошо? Я тоже тебя люблю, — иногда мы любим, даже когда знаем, что люди совершили множество ошибок. Иногда по этой же причине мы ненавидим. Какая всё-таки тонкая грань.

У ненависти.  
Или у любви?

 

\\\

 

— Коммунистам привет!

— Джисон, — говорит Феликс, поднимая с парты голову, — я не коммунист, а анархист. С Днём рождения.

— Так анархисты разве, — Джисон вываливает на парту контейнер с едой, тетради, пенал и книги Рейнбоу Рауэлл, — не в коммунах живут? Спасибо.

Феликс хмурится, веснушки на его носу смешливо сдвигаются, становясь то больше, то меньше; он вертит в руках книгу и фыркает — «Такой себе у тебя в литературе вкус» — так и рвётся с его острого языка. Джисон вырывает из маленьких пальцев книгу, плюхается на своё место и мечтательно закрывает глаза, когда слышит, как хлопает сзади дверь. Сквозняк с этим дождём пришёл страшный. Удивительно, ещё ночью была невозможная духота.

На уровне инстинкта Джисон оборачивается, мелко вздрогнув, видит Хёнджина и закатывает глаза. Тот только приветливо улыбается Феликсу и (снова) прячется на задних рядах, чтобы преподаватель ничего ему не сказал.

— Жаль мне его, — говорит Феликс, подперев щёку рукой.

— Кого?

Феликс хмурится снова. Он похож на обиженного ребёнка, который пытается взрослому объяснить, зачем нужен такой большой кулёк конфет ассорти (знаете, тех самых, которые то в форме лошадей, то в форме сердечек, то в форме звёздочек; такие разные, но по-своему красивые и вкусные; каждый найдёт себе конфету по душе, а значит, что каждая из них имеет право на существование и нахождение в этом самом кульке).

— Я понял, не кипятись, — вздыхает Джисон. — Что вы носитесь с ним так вообще? Что он сделал такого замечательного? Пусть отчислят уже наконец.

— Хёнджин хотя бы единственный, кому не плевать на…

— …на что? На выборы в студсовет? Нужно думать о глобальном, а он гоняет балду и вас всех за собой тащит, — Джисон хрустит мятной обложкой, — я, может, и не читаю всяких научных трудов, не устраиваю бунт в столовой, не хожу доказывать уборщицам, что им нужны зарплаты выше. Но у меня тоже есть мои позиции, я с ними живу и понимаю, что в этом мире никому они не сдались! Так почему бы не сидеть смирно и, — Джисон переходит на крик, — и не портить жизни всех окружающих?!

Феликс пристыженно опускает плечи, забрасывает вещи в рюкзак и пересаживается: Джисон пристально наблюдает за тем, как тот поднимается к Хёнджину, и его всего душат злость и обида.

— Ну и пожалуйста. Хрен ты дождёшься завтра поздравления от меня.

 

\\\

 

В детстве всем нам нравится представлять, о чём будет наша история. Для кого-то это мир умных ведьм и смелых рыцарей, напуганных королей и хитрых королев; для кого-то — наука, изобретательство, лекарство от рака и полёт на Луну; третьи посвящают себя театру, художественной студии, рабочему кабинету с печатной машинкой, тесной музыкальной студии. Из всего спектра вероятностей и желаемых событий мы **сами** ступаем туда, куда _не сами_ приходим. В душный офис с закрытыми жалюзи и получасовым перерывом на обед; в посудную лавку на сорок третьей улице; в обувную мастерскую, где ужасно пахнет клеем и чем-то горелым; в ресторан официантом, где глохнешь от какофонии звуков уже через пару месяцев.

Определённо — не сами приходим.  
Вряд ли Хёнджин бы захотел прийти к тому, что его все подряд считают (и за глаза называют) безумцем.

На самом деле, когда человек сходит с ума — никто не замечает, что к этому приводит и как этот процесс протекает; до людей он доходит постфактум, когда кто-то начинает об этом трещать без умолку, и формирует совершенно неверное представление о человеке по итогу. Никому не интересно, какой ты музыкант, но всем интересно, как ты таким стал; никому не интересно, как ты сошёл с ума, но всем интересно, что ты безумен.

Слухи начали ходить в середине первого курса: Хёнджин подавал в библиотеке запрос на определённые книги уже в четвёртый раз, по-прежнему спотыкаясь о злобный взгляд немногословного библиотекаря, бывшего преподавателя французского языка в столичном университете. Когда ему вновь отказали, он вяло покивал, ничего плохого, конечно же, не сказал, но это молчание библиотекарь расценил как какое-то личное оскорбление и вспылил — мол, зачем тебе вообще нужны эти книги?

«Так что же», — Хёнджин чуть улыбнулся, — «книг этих нет, потому что не пропускает цензура?»   
«Потому что нечего дуракам помогать становиться ещё дурнее».

Хёнджин бы возразил, сказав, что он один из лучших студентов потока, но не стал.  
Как и не стал по завершении этой истории с библиотекарем лучшим студентом потока.

Вторую сессию он едва сдал, преподаватели делали на него страшные глаза и даже за правильные ответы снижали баллы, теряли его эссе и рефераты, не хотели разговаривать, когда он приходил с вопросами, отказывались на конференциях показывать его презентации и запрещали работать в групповых проектах; вокруг от всех Хёнджин стал слышать шепотки, такие мерзкие и повсеместные, что теперь его точно знали все в университете.

Это стало похоже на травлю, и, понимая это умом, Хёнджин в разговорах с родителями только вымученно улыбался и врал, врал, врал.  
Они рассказывали всей улице, какой у них замечательный сын.

А однажды к нему пришёл один парень и спросил: «Это у тебя революционный кружок?»  
«Прости что?»  
«Ну да, я и не надеялся, что сразу признаешься, всё-таки, это дело тайное».

Парня звали Чан.

Чан — был старостой своей группы с первого курса, лучший ученик университета, магистрант, по обмену учился в нескольких европейских странах. Чан поёт, играет на фортепиано, пишет музыку сам, её покупают какие-то американские рэпперы, и ещё он сам всегда протягивает руку тем, кто нуждается в помощи. Хёнджину на все эти факторы как было — так и остаётся плевать.

Но ещё Чан — лучший друг Джисона.  
Хёнджину никогда не было плевать на фактор этот.

«Собрание очень секретное, ты же понимаешь. Могу дать тебе испытательный срок, но если хочешь, приводи кого-нибудь с собой», — хитро прищурился Хёнджин. — «В четверг, в пять вечера, в библиотеке за стеллажом с французской литературой есть столик. Мы будем там».

Кто «мы» он, конечно, не сказал, потому что никакого «мы» ещё не было. Лишь после разговора с Чаном Хёнджин попросил о помощи всех своих самых надёжных знакомых с формулировкой: «Не придёшь — значит никакой дружбы и нет». Как ни странно, трое действительно пришли, а Чан привёл с собой Чанбина — так их стало шестеро. Уджин нашёл их сам, когда в коридоре услышал, как Хёнджин читает стихи: сила искусства неоценима. Она заставляет нас находить нужных людей. Последним пришёл Ёнбок — увязался за Чанбином, восьмой.

«Мы же с вами анархисты?»  
«Конечно. Как говоришь тебя зовут?»  
«Ёнбок!»  
«Да? Не похож. Тебе больше подходит имя Феликс»  
«Феликс так Феликс!»

 

\\\

 

— Джисон! — профессор поднимает руку, будто студент это заметит спиной.

— Да? — он поворачивается и из уха тут же падает белый наушник.

— От имени всей кафедры, прими наши поздравления! — Джисон понимает, что дело не в этом, сдержанно кивает и напряжённо поднимает бровь. — У меня к тебе есть очень серьёзный разговор. Чаю не хочешь?

Когда преподаватели задают вопросы про чай, они имеют в виду, что ты немедленно должен пройти в кабинет и выслушать какую-нибудь тираду, по итогу которой тебя, как безвольного крестьянина, закабалят. Джисон и это тоже понимает, но выбора у него особо нет — он кивает снова и проходит за профессором в его обитель. Что может быть у историка в кабинете?

Черепа с раскопок, много книг, на которые навалены пачками документы, электрочайник, покрывшийся пылью, неловкие-нелепые тумбочки с отрывающимися дверьми, косые жалюзи, мятным цветом красующиеся на окнах.

И ещё предложение, от которого очень хочется отказаться.

— Ты же дружишь с Хван Хёнджином?

Джисон закатывает глаза.

— Вы прекрасно знаете, что нет.

— Но вы соседи, — продолжает гнуть свою линию профессор.

— Мы соседи, — сквозь сжатые зубы мычит Джисон.

— И ты знаешь, в каком он сейчас положении?

Джисон не знает ничего, только предполагает.  
Кивает.  
Не сдержанно — злобно и рьяно.

— Ему очень нужна помощь. Если учебная часть узнает, они с меня все кожу сдерут, но я не могу на это всё смотреть. Хёнджин очень способный, очень талантливый, — глаза у профессора какие-то слезливые. Джисона это выводит из себя. Да и про Хёнджина он слышит на каждом шагу. С разной эмоциональной окраской.

— От меня вы что хотите?

— Первый и второй курс у него был Чан. Тот носился по деканату и просил, чтобы Хёнджина не отчислили. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что любая политическая пропаганда в стенах университета запрещена, но лучший студент, коим был Чан, так его защищал. Конечно, не все преподаватели соглашались идти на уступки…

— …и всё равно шли, — Джисону надоедает стоять, он плюхается в жёсткое кресло, пахнущее нафталином. — Я бегать не буду, у меня и авторитета-то поменьше будет. Да и какой мне смысл вообще связываться с Хёнджином хоть как-то? Вы себя слышите? Может, мне тоже припишите неправомерный кружок — удаляйте меня сразу. Не хочу я унижаться ради какого-то…

— Хёнджина переведут на платное обучение, если хотя бы один незачёт у него будет, — стучит кулаком по столу профессор. — Его семья такого не потянет сейчас. И я не прошу тебя бегать с ним, я прошу тебя с ним позаниматься и поговорить про его дурацкий кружок! Который нужно! Прекратить!

Джисон испуганно подпрыгивает, втягивает щёки и округляет глаза: на него из взрослых людей никто так никогда не кричал. Даже школьный учитель физики за прогулы так не отчитывал.

— А что с его семьёй?

Профессор подходит к окну, мятные жалюзи разъезжаются в разные стороны с натянутым скрипом.  
Джисон немного морщится, когда солнце лезет лучами ему в лицо.

В кабинете пахнет пылью и бумагой. И чьим-то страхом.

— Его отец болен. Тяжело быть единственным врачом в стране, который способен вылечить болезнь, потому что когда она настигает тебя — бежать не к кому.

Джисон смотрит в потолок. Вспоминает видеозапись.

«Отпусти её!»

— Отпусти его, — шепчет себе под нос, встаёт с кресла. — Ладно, я ему постараюсь помочь, — говорит уже вслух. — Только не гордитесь теперь тем, что смогли меня убедить и разжалобить. Я всё ещё не считаю, что ему место в стенах нашего университета.

На самом деле, Джисон просто не считает, что Хёнджину место в его жизни.  
Но это детали, как часто деталям мы уделяем внимание?

 

Вообразите себе таймер.

Время — пошло.


	2. танцуй

В моей крови твои пожары,  
Я никогда не стану старым.  
На площадях и тротуарах танцуй.

 

В день, когда Джисон протягивает Хёнджину руку в первый раз, им обоим по двенадцать. На улице снежно, мороз колет щёки, и Хёнджин неуклюже грохается в сугроб, вызывая смешки со стороны — тихие и неуверенные, от того ещё более гадкие, чем если бы они были злыми и в высшей степени крикливые. Джисон пинает какого-то мальчугана в три раза больше своего в плечо: «Чё ржёшь?», потом деловито подходит к сугробу.

«Пошли домой?»  
«Пошли».

У Джисона рука оказалась сухой и тёплой, а ещё в двенадцать лет Хёнджин был ниже ростом, о чём сейчас смешно даже думать; они шли, цепляясь за рукава курток друг друга, три квартала, некоторые из однокашников следовали за ними и бросали в спины, закрытые рюкзаками, одинаковыми, с нашивками фраз из комиксов о Скотте Пилигриме, криво скомканные снежки.

Когда они устали (и от хождения, и от назойливых мальчишек-девчонок), сели в первый же подошедший к остановке автобус, и Хёнджин чуть не уснул, поэтому Джисон мягко ударил его по плечу, когда свои злополучные четыре остановки они миновали и пришла пора выходить.

Хёнджин распахнул глаза, взглянул на Джисона.

А вокруг всё стало каким-то странным.  
Или не странным, просто — другим.

У дверей дома Джисон позвал Хёнджина по имени, тоже как-то странно, тоже как-то по-другому; или так, по крайней мере, теперь всё виделось Хёнджину, потому он разом весь стал светлее, понадеявшись, что, может, джисонова мама зовёт на чай с творожным печеньем, внутри которого удивительно вкусный крем.

«Не думай, что после этого мы стали друзьями»  
«Нет, о чём ты вообще?»

У Хёнджина (под тяжестью рюкзака, конечно, никак иначе) опускаются ноющие плечи. Сам собой вешается нос. И смотрит он, как смотрит щенок, когда хозяин выставляет его на всю ночь во двор, запрещая спать в доме.

«И не думай, что станем»

Хёнджин знает, что должен ответить, чтобы увидеть улыбку Джисона. С чего бы ему вообще её видеть, но.

«Я не думаю»  
«Спасибо, что признаёшь! Я всегда это знал!»

Джисон действительно улыбнулся. Хёнджину стало как-то не по себе. Он знает, что должен закатить глаза. Он закатывает. Он закатил. И спрятался от чужих глаз в прихожей, прекрасно зная, что в соседнем доме такая же прихожая, только из разных комнат слышны довольные голоса и пахнет жарким обедом в этот надоевший до тошноты мороз.

У каждого есть что-то, что он несёт на себе.  
Например, крест.  
Или притворство, оброненное между делом, когда вам по двенадцать лет.

Крест этот (или притворство, или, в общем и целом — ноша) не даёт спать по ночам ещё несколько лет, но по той простой причине, что немногим после своего появления на спине он тяжелеет. Для Хёнджина это стало невыносимым в августе того же года, когда в саду другого дома он не увидел привычных цветов, а среди них — фигуры джисоновой мамы.

Есть тревожные звоночки, есть знамения и проведения. Спустя столько лет Хёнджин уже способен понять — да, да, да, это всё были они. Не узнать было так глупо!

В сентябре всё пошло ко дну,  
в октябре он пожалел, что это умер не он.

 

\\\

 

Мама Джисона делала великолепные десерты.

Об этом думает Хёнджин, когда его родная мать подвигает к нему тарелку с развалившейся шарлоткой, подгоревшей в нескольких местах.

Он едва пришёл из танцзала, вышел из душа и сейчас обречённо вздыхает; вежливо (и вымученно) улыбается и спрашивает, как прошёл у матери день. Тогда женщина пускается в рассказ о новых клиентах и о подружке с работы, которая купила себе замечательные сапоги на зиму по скидке, даром, что ещё осень. Хёнджин при этом незаметно выбрасывает еду, внимательно мыча, будто действительно слушает, хотя пропускает весь трёп мимо ушей, главного-то там — нет.

Идиллия.  
Пока не.

— К папе не ездила? — пожалуй, единственное, что волнует сына.

Мать хмурится так, как умеют хмуриться только матери, недовольные тем, что их дети слишком быстро выросли и слишком рано стали задавать разумные вопросы.

— А что к нему ездить? Лежит себе и лежит, — она выбрасывает смятую пачку от смузи, который только что пила. Замечает выброшенный пирог. Хмурится. Фыркает. Молчит. Смотрит Хёнджину не в глаза, в лоб.

Хёнджин знает, что в этом скрывается, поэтому ему в три раза больше становится некомфортнее.

Он, извиняясь на языке тела, моет посуду и смотрит в окно — на соседний дом, из таких же окон которого видит маячащие там и сям силуэты. Так много их, этих силуэтов, а за ними — суетливость, хаос, семья и… жизнь, какой она могла бы быть. Какой была бы.

Ханы всегда поражали своей численностью и своей дружелюбностью, граничащей только с дружностью. Они старались взять под своё крыло каждого: неважно, остались они одинокими мальчишками на детской площадке или взрослые они люди с сотней знакомых и друзей.

Поэтому Хёнджин их и ненавидел.  
Так сильно ненавидел, что страшно любил.

До тринадцати лет он проводил в их доме почти каждый день, вызывая приливы нежности у всех женщин и одобрение у всех мужчин семьи. Не было ни нежности, ни одобрения только со стороны Джисона — в Хёнджине его всегда не устраивало абсолютно всё: как он ест, как дышит, как сопит во время дневного сна, как благодарит, как прощается, как играет с машинками (и какие у него машинки!), как носит свои кроссовки, как играет в плейстейшн.

Дети на агрессию склонны отвечать агрессией — так они вдвоём и стали похожи на кошку с собакой. За тем редким исключением, что у Ханов были и кошка, и собака и жили они душа в душу, даже, как в сказке, умерли в один день. Джисон умирать пока не планировал в принципе, зато Хёнджина убить — собирался ещё как.

Люди убивают из-за непонимания.  
Потому что только непонимание порождает ненависть.

А уж ненависть — кто знает, что порождает она?

 

\\\

 

— Так… счастье в банкротстве?

Они сидят в библиотеке, привычно скрывшись за многочисленными стеллажами. Непривычно только Джисону. Он вообще не понимает, что делает здесь — и что все обсуждают.

Хёнджин закатывает глаза и падает лицом в собственные распахнутые ладони.

— Это условие революции, вот и всё.

Джисон напряжённо жуёт паровой пирожок, обмотанный со всех сторон салфетками; дело в том, что сразу же после универа они решили зайти в кафе и начать заниматься уже там, но Хёнджин объявил, что некогда ему — нужно собрать кружок. Джисон, памятуя о наставлении профессора, решил, что не в его положении отказываться от посещения их… чего бы то ни было. Он же шпион.

В результате — они в библиотеке, а из книг у Хёнджина только сборник русского анархиста двухвековой давности и поэзия свободолюбивых французов.

Что из этого что — Джисон отнюдь не сразу понял, чего даже не постыдился. «А надо бы», — веско отметил Феликс, за которого Хёнджин принялся рассказывать (для начала) о главных принципах анархии, а заодно — и своего кружка, против которого почему-то взъелось руководство.

«Думаешь, я не понимаю, для чего тебя реально ко мне приставили? Им же за мной следить надо»  
«А Чан тоже следил?»  
«Чан просил присоединиться ко мне, а ты будешь сообщать сведения, которые помогут кружок разрушить»  
«Почему так уверен?»  
«Потому что ты ненавидишь меня».

— Но смотри, — Джисон вытирает солёные и мокрые от бульона внутри пирожка губы салфеткой, — банкротство ведёт к революции, революция ведёт к свержению власти, свержение власти ведёт к её отсутствию, отсутствие власти есть анархический строй. Анархия для вас — гарантия счастья, да? Значит…

Хёнджин поднимает глаза. Они тут же взглядами пересекаются с джисоновыми.

— Как душно здесь, — вдруг кричит Чанбин, а Феликс, подскочив, подлетает к окну, мол, открыть? — От Джисона душно, — поясняет. Феликс неловко смеётся. Сынмин бормочет, что душно от них от всех.

— Где Чан и Уджин, кстати? — спрашивает Хёнджин, когда открывает сборник стихов.

— У людей закончился университет, — резко отвечает Джисон, — действительно думаешь, что они будут продолжать ходить?

— Весной же ходили, — пожимает плечами Хёнджин.

— Но сейчас не весна!

— А что за лето может измениться?

Присутствующие молчат. Так солдаты, видя на поле боя главнокомандующих, не решаются наступать друг на друга, потому что понимают, что главная схватка — только у двоих, и они никак не смогут на её исход повлиять.

Джисон ударяет кулаком по столу и выходит из-за стола.  
За лето может поменяться абсолютно всё.

Хёнджин разглаживает страницу, слабо откашливается в кулак:

— Продолжим, где закончили, да?  
 _«Ты, Истина, молчишь. Слова оцепенели.  
Страх спеленал язык, и губы не посмели  
Пропеть деянью славному хвалу.  
Ужель нам стоит жить? И жизни смысл каков?  
Когда томится мысль под тяжестью оков  
И от народных глаз скрывается во мглу»._

 

\\\

 

Джисон никогда не был особо верующим человеком, но после смерти матери отец какое-то время таскал его за собой в церковь — не в воскресенье, на потеху всей их улочке, а по субботам, когда там собирался только хор для репетиций и приходило несколько старушек, пожелать удачи внучатам на экзаменах. Именно из-за этого треклятого хора Джисон с Чаном и познакомился.

Потому что Чан в нём пел и передавал с товарищами хлопки по плечу, а ещё в какой-то день спросил у Джисона, почему тот такой хмурый. Джисонов отец спешил домой (одна из тётушек чуть не спалила всю кухню), а Джисон, как обычно, не спешил никуда, чтобы точно везде успеть; вот и получилось так, что они — столкнулись, как линии в клетчатой тетради пересеклись.

«А чего мне весёлым быть?»  
«От общения с богом невесело?»

И голос, и интонации у Чана оказались какими-то понимающими. Он достал сигарету, закурил — смешливый бледный подросток, мальчик из церковного хора. Со старшими обычно дружить хотят все, вот и Джисон в этот момент — начал мечтать о дружбе с Чаном, как некоторые дети мечтают о подарке под ёлкой. Подарки дети получают не всегда, если получают — возможно, не те, а Чан в Джисоне что-то смог разглядеть, они стали верными друзьями, несмотря на разницу в возрасте и количество несмешных шуток, летящих с обеих сторон, и это стало именно тем, чего Джисон ожидал в рождественское утро.

Правда, из-за Чана Джисон и бросил походы в церковь.  
Бабушки на улице стали говорить о дурном влиянии.  
А Чан просто выпустился из школы и послал к чертям собачьим хор.

И общественное мнение заодно.

«Я люблю музыку, но хочу её не исполнять, а делать»  
«Круто, наверное»  
«А ты? Музыку любишь?»

Летние каникулы прошли в бесконечных побегах из дома, первых банках сидра и пива, горе написанных текстов и трёх папках на компьютере со сведёнными битами. Младшие братья за старшими часто повторяют, стремясь их увлечение переложить на себя; но Джисон не перенял музыку у Чана, он просто нашёл свою, полностью убеждённый, что только музыка теперь может его спасти.

Самое приятное в этом всём оказалась отдалённость от музыки Хёнджина. Так сказать, плохо, не что корова сдохла, а что у соседа — живая; эту пословицу Джисон, знай он её, мог бы спокойно применить к себе и угадал бы в точку. Только дело в том,

что потом Хёнджин увлёкся уличными танцами.

Видимо, действительно вся их жизнь — это соревнование, именно так бывает у врагов, разве нет?

Только иногда вопрос: а за что они соревнуются-то?  
И оба ли в курсе этого соревнования?

 

\\\

 

Чанбин не учился ни с одним из них в одной школе, не был ни для одного, ни для второго ровесником, ни с кем не был связан какой-то внеклассной активностью (то есть: никаких хоров, никаких олимпиад, вообще ничего общего), они даже не были соседями. Люди вроде Чанбина просто появляются в какой-то момент, ничего не меняют, не переворачивают, не призывают менять и перевернуть. Они просто встают с тобой в одну линию.

И вместе с тобой начинают её гнуть.

Когда Чан поступил в университет и первый вечер отмечал с новыми знакомыми, Чанбин и Джисон сидели на крыше одного из старых гаражей, где стены исписаны маркерами, — там номера телефонов, требование вернуть деньги и кривые рожицы-смайлики, — они пили пиво, ели чипсы, по акции купленные, и смотрели, как гаснет пахнущий весной день.

«Давай договоримся. Поступим туда, куда и Чан»  
«Зачем?»  
«А что тебя не устраивает?»

С детства Джисон видел свою семью и все её трудности, все из которых были от того, что никто не смог выучиться достойно для достойного заработка, вот и гнездятся все вместе. Ему потому и хотелось учиться лучше всех, усерднее всех, чтобы окончить школу так, _чтобы_ главная пятёрка вузов страны грызлась за него, сражалась на мечах, обстреливала друг друга огнём.

И тут — такое предложение.  
И всё ради чего? **Чтобы** их троица, нерушимое братство, союз воли, разума и духа, ни в коем случае не развалилась.

Как против таких предложений идти?

«Да мне ничего, просто интересно»  
«Так согласен?»  
«Ты ещё спрашиваешь?»

Откуда Джисону было знать, что Хёнджин тоже решит поступать _туда_. Иначе не посмотрел бы, что Чан с Чанбином там. Бежал бы далеко и без оглядки, потому что надоело ему кого-то так долго и крепко ненавидеть.

 

\\\

 

В день, когда Джисон протягивает Хёнджину руку во второй раз, им обоим по двадцать одному году. На улице дождливо, дует холодный ночной ветер, и Хёнджин сидит у распахнутого окна, зарыв лицо в коленях, у него кружится голова, а в голове — миллион настойчивых голосов, которые всё закапывают и закапывают его, куда-то глубоко и как-то надолго. Джисон наблюдает за этим из своей комнаты, потому что слышит всхлип почти над своим ухом и отвлекается от своей тетради, где аккуратным почерком выводит слова песни.

— Эй, слышь!

Хёнджин ничего не отвечает, и Джисон фыркает.  
Больно ему надо.  
Пусть ревёт себе.

Нет, всё равно выводит.

Джисон снова поднимает голову и злобно хмурится, когда привычно просит:

— Ты потише хотя бы вой, а то пиздец мешаешь.

Когда Хёнджин поднимается, он выглядит… плохо. Тощий, высокий, согнувшийся. У него ломит всё тело, его невыносимо тошнит, ему хочется спать, но бессонницы не дают даже прикрыть глаза; длинными пальцами он хватается за подоконник, лицо его попадает в мутноватый фонарно-лунный свет — Джисон видит серость вместо румянца, видит мешки вместо глаз, видит кровавое месиво вместо губ.

У Джисона эмпатия нулевая.  
Но он просит.

— Отойди, пожалуйста, от окна.

И вовсе не потому, что думает, будто Хёнджин из него выпадет.  
Хёнджин слишком сильный для самоубийства.  
Одновременно с тем — слишком для самоубийства слабый.

Джисону страшно высовываться из собственной комнаты, чтобы по воздуху шагнуть в комнату другую. Он делает вдох. Делает выдох. По новой — шагает — чувствует, как его крепко хватают — ставят на ноги.

Иронично: на ноги собирался поставить Джисон Хёнджина, вышло наоборот и — буквально.

— Чего тебе надо, — выплёвывает под ноги Хёнджин.

Джисон не отвечает, он падает на застеленную пледом кровать, удручённо ловит себя на мысли о том, что ему в этой комнате нравится.   
А что ему надо? Ему надо, чтобы рядом всегда были близкие, чтобы историк от него отвалил, чтобы тексты всегда шли хорошо, чтобы прослушивания на саундклауде набирали не только его плейлисты с песнями Брокхэмптон, чтобы у его друзей никогда не было никаких бед, чтобы…

…мама была рядом с ним. Чтобы она будила его по утрам, делала ему блинчики с этим своим дурацким кремом, чтобы целовала в лоб, чтобы слушала его истории и всегда им смеялась, чтобы он не боялся разговаривать с отцом, потому что есть такой замечательный переводчик, чтобы было кому дарить в последнее воскресенье ноября букет цветов, купленный за половину стипендии, чтобы вернулось хоть на минуту детство, когда…

«Мальчики! Почему дерётесь опять?»  
«Хёнджин не играет со мной!»  
«Потому что Джисон обзывается!»  
«Чаю?»

И хором: «Какао!»

И у мамы — улыбка. Будто она видит то, чего не видят другие: космические корабли в просторном небе; духов, гуляющих по кладбищу; маленьких фей в густых ветвях вишнёвого дерева; особенно мелкий шрифт на всех документах; нити, объединяющие души людей, предназначенных друг другу самой Судьбой. Именно так она улыбалась.

Джисону, Хёнджину, мужу, племянницам, соседке, с фотографий, в зеркало, читая, танцуя, засыпая на диване после рабочего дня.

Это была улыбка невыносимой боли жизни и безграничного сострадания, вселенского знания. Такие люди — одни на миллион. И превращают один в ноль довольно быстро, так и не успев свой полный потенциал проявить, показать миру, на что они в сущности способны.

— Я скучаю по ней, — выдыхает Джисон, не заметив даже, как Хёнджин ложится рядом. — Каждый ебучий день я по ней так сильно скучаю.

Хёнджин шмыгает носом, ему очень страшно: он не знает, готов ли тоже _вот так_ скучать. Можно ли вообще подготовиться к _вот такому_?

— Если бы ты мог, — продолжает Джисон, — перед смертью сделать что-то, что не смог при жизни, вот мгновенно! даже если при нормальных обстоятельствах потребуются на это месяцы, — Джисон вдруг смотрит на Хёнджина, забывая о том, кто ему тот, — что бы ты сделал?

Хёнджин приподнимается на локтях. Он мог бы согласиться перейти вслед за своим хореографом в новую студию и продолжить танцевать, выйдя на профессиональный уровень; он мог бы поступить на медицинский факультет, чтобы лично искать способ, как помочь отцу; он мог бы рассказать матери о самой большой своей тревоге, которая настигает его вот уже восемь лет подряд, и отпустить это; он мог бы вовсе полететь в космос и увидеть планету Нептун — далёкую-далёкую, невыносимо холодную.

Джисон похож на Нептун.

— Закроешь глаза? — просит Хёнджин.

— Ах, Ромео! Какой ты интриган! — Джисон недобро смеётся, у Хёнджина от этого сердце уходит в пятки. Он наклоняется под кровать, вытягивает коробку из-под армейских ботинок, она покрыта пылью, хотя последний раз Хёнджин разглядывал её месяца три назад. Снимает крышку, шелестит пакетом, лежащим на дне, достаёт его и бросает на кровать. — Что это?

В свете ночника красиво мигает тёмно-фиолетовая подарочная бумага.

— Подарок на день рождения.

— Ты на восемь дней опоздал, — пренебрежительно поднимает бровь Джисон.

— На восемь, — кивает Хёнджин, — но не дней, а лет.

— Шутки тупорылые у тебя, — неуверенно говорит Джисон и подвигает пакет к себе, бумагу не рвёт, а разворачивает, боясь испортить на ней психоделический рисунок. — А сделай свет боль.., — когда свет заполняет комнату, Джисон уже держит в руках книгу, одну из шести. Проверяет год выпуска. И правда. Восемь. Лет.

— Нравится?

— Мне тринадцатилетнему? Или мне двадцатиодномулетнему?

— Вы оба меня интересуете, — смеётся рвано Хёнджин. — Я родителей за ними заставил в столицу поехать, мы объездили все книжные, перерыли сотни комиксов, собирали каждую часть по разным отделам, голова шла кругом! — он смеётся снова, падает на подушки. — Мне стихи Шенье проще найти удалось!

Джисон перелистывает каждый комикс, прижимает поочерёдно каждый к груди. Они с Хёнджином одновременно стали тащиться по «Скотту Пилигриму против всех», брали у разных знакомых, иногда даже сталкивались у этих знакомых в гостях, то возвращая прочитанное, то намереваясь взять то, что ещё не видели в глаза. Оба горели желанием обзавестись собственными экземплярами, но с каждым месяцем найти становилось всё труднее, вскоре Хёнджин перегорел, Джисон — нет.

Лишь сейчас, сидя в комнате своего врага с самого рождения, Джисон понимает: не перегорел Хёнджин. Он просто уступил, потому что никогда своим врагом Джисона не считал и никогда с ним не соревновался.

— Почему? — отчего-то шёпотом спрашивает Джисон.

Хёнджин вспоминает сухую и тёплую руку, вспоминает улыбку. Выпечку. Крики.

Хёнджин вспоминает секрет, который гнездится у сердца и не даёт спать. Причину своей внутренней революции.

Хёнджин вспоминает что-то странное. Что-то другое.

— Почему? — ещё тише.

Хёнджин выключает свет, отворачивается к окну. Сердце у него обливается кровью, стучит так, что гудит в ушах.

— Потому что счастье в банкротстве, ты сам сказал. Я на это денег из карманных много спустил. Все.

— Счастье в том, — говорит Джисон, пряча в коробке комиксы и качая головой, — чтобы все любимые люди были живы, — становится у окна и тоскливо смотрит в свою комнату.

— Понимаю, — хмуро отвечает Хёнджин, — ведь и банкротом снова я готов стать лишь потому, что ты живой.

— Что?

— Лезь, говорю, заебал. Коробку завтра заберёшь, как человек.

Джисон цокает, ловко забирается на своё окно, из него в комнату. В висках у него стучит признание, оставшееся между строк. 

Неосмысленное тем, кому предназначалось. И проклятое тем, от кого исходило. Оба хлопают своими окнами одновременно — и не могут уснуть, так, не ложившись, и собираются на пары, хотя уже в автобусе обоим кажется,

_а вдруг всё это сон? Так непомерно счастье, так сказочно и чудно это всё!_

 

Они не здороваются снова, даже не смотрят в сторону друг друга.  
И при этом: всё замечают.


	3. у тебя в голове

Солнце на лавочках  
Песни на корточках  
Звезды, монеты — в открытые форточки  
Дай мне тебя обнять  
Да и вот так застыть.

 

Вы замечали, что мы всегда говорим «первая любовь», как будто подразумеваем, что любовь не бывает (или быть не может) единственной. Первая, последняя, четвёртая, двадцать пятая. Зато про ненависть никто и никогда не посмеет сказать, что она «первая» — так значит ли это, что ненависть вернее и крепче всякой любви?

 

\\\

 

Хёнджин начинает болеть и их с Джисоном занятия временно прекращаются. Во-первых, потому что Джисон язвит о бациллах, которые может подхватить, чем несомненно раздражает, и, во-вторых, потому что Джисону на порог дома Хванов соваться даже нельзя; это правило абсолютно взаимное, хотя, казалось бы, как мы могли к такому прийти, если ребёнком Хёнджину всегда была открыта дверь дома семьи Хан?

Давайте разбираться.  
Разбираем.

Когда мама Джисона заболела, из соседей об этом никто не узнал. Джисон помнит, что отец всю жизнь ему говорил о том, что другие люди не должны знать о наших трудностях и не должны видеть наши слабости. Джисон помнит, как публично заплакал только в шестнадцать — когда ему разбили сердце. Джисон помнит, как недоволен был отец, когда до него стали доходить слухи. Так что да: соседи не знали, но сначала Джисон не понимал почему.

Теперь понимает.  
И помнит всё ещё.

Как ей первый раз стало плохо, как отец отвёз её в больницу, как врач долго консультировался с остальными врачами, но ничего установить конкретного не смог.

Джисон не помнит, что было потом.  
Кроме того, что потом началось лето, а мама даже не делала свои фирменные эклеры — не могла встать с постели.

Хваны, как обычно, постоянно крутились на работе, отец Хёнджина едва ли не каждый день ездил в столицу — такие они и есть, лучшие врачи в стране, ездят на миллион конференций и никогда никого не лечат, ведь времени попросту не хватает. Наверное, если бы он чаще бывал в больнице, он бы не сдвигал операции ради своих научных встреч. Наверное, если бы он чаще общался с соседями, он бы знал, что ему необходимо спасти женщину, любящую его сына как родного. Наверное, если бы он мог предугадывать будущее, он бы не махал рукой на здоровье своих пациентов, — в конце концов, как можно быть лучшим врачом, а о людях не думать? — потому что он бы знал, что они чувствуют. Кармические случайности — закономерность.

«С твоей мамой всё хорошо?» — как-то раз обеспокоенно поинтересовался Хёнджин. Это был первый раз, когда он заметил, что хорошего нет вообще ничего, просто побоялся спросить напрямик.

Джисон знал, что есть такое «не твоё собачье дело», потому и бросил в лицо мальчишке эту фраза, а потом вернулся к своему комиксу о Железном Человеке. Хёнджин обиженно повесил нос и спросил, какие комиксы может взять почитать он. Потому что он просто побоялся. Снова.

Джисон ответил холодно.

«Никакие».  
«Если я буду приходить со своими, я же смогу их читать?»  
«Ну, кто платит деньги — того и музыка»  
«Кстати! Музыку мне тоже нельзя включать? Никакую?»  
«Никакую!»

 

\\\

 

Минхо и Феликс сидят во дворе университета — едят, таскают еду друг у друга и над чем-то смеются. Со стороны учебной части к ним подходит Чанбин, выслушивает кучу шуток про щёки, а потом взрывается руганью по отношению к деканату; на его реплики уже давно перестали обращать внимание. Чанбина раздражают сроки зимней сессии, он рассказывает о том, как хочет выехать в горы, тут же подключается к обсуждению Феликс.

В горы теперь собираются вдвоём.

Крика меньше не становится: теперь уже двое претендентов на досрочную сессию. Теперь уже двое готовы свергнуть правительство (деканат). Теперь уже двоим есть, что терять, но нет дела до того, как это терять. А где двое — там и целая армия; так обычно и бывает, когда вы все состоите в кружке, посвящённом анархии.

«Это у Хёнджина комплекс такой», — любил говорить Уджин. — «Его родная мама внимания ему не уделяет, вот он и ищет во всём семью».  
«В анархии он её ищет?» — не понимал Сынмин.  
«В ком же ещё искать её? В портвейне?» — шутками Уджина никто не восхищался, зато сам он считал их крайне уморительными, и ещё Чан иногда улыбался, а когда Чан улыбается, это всегда и всем приятно, потому что он делал это искренне.

Без принуждения.  
Как улыбается только он.

Джисон скучает по этой улыбке на постоянной основе. Потому что например сейчас бы она придала ему сил, чтобы подойти к троице — в конце концов, что такого? Ёнбок, ах, простите, Феликс, его друг со школьной скамьи, Чанбин одна третья его второй семьи, а Минхо…

Минхо.

Джисон отворачивается: не собирается он сидеть с ними.  
Пообедать можно и в одиночестве.  
Или вовсе — дома. Что там за пары остались?

— Эй! — это Сынмин, у него снова такой вид, будто он Джисона готов придушить. — Ты куда? Пошли с нами!

— Я сегодня не успеваю, — врёт Джисон, — нужно ещё с бумажками разобраться, документы по практике сдать. И ещё один человек звал, ну, ты понимаешь, — старается подмигнуть.

— Нихуя я не понимаю, — поднимает брови Сынмин, когда собеседник уже пролетает мимо него. — Ай, какая разница? Зачем мне понимать? — и тут же забывает о том, что вообще сегодня Джисона видел.

А Джисон пробегает мимо больших зеркал в коридоре;  
он себя сегодня тоже не видел.

 

\\\

 

«Какой же ты идиот!» — вот что любила говорить Хёнджину мама, в какой бы ситуации они ни оказывались, будь то тройка по математике или не вовремя закрученный кран с горячей водой. Эти крики летали в доме Хванов каждый раз, когда они собирались все вместе, что в сознании мальчишки создавало контраст — в доме Ханов кричали только от смеха.

Сложно сказать, когда две семьи ссорятся.

Особенно, если эти семьи некогда были друзьями и делились ужином — плошками риса, новым видом лапши, овощами, десертами. Шутками. Сплетнями.  
Особенно, если эти семьи живут бок о бок.

Сначала умерла мама Джисона — за сутки до его дня рождения, на который Хёнджин планировал ввалиться с лучшим подарком на свете. За смертью последовал разговор семей — начинали печально и тревожно, закончили полупьяной дракой и проклятиями.

Стоя за спинами отцов, Джисон и Хёнджин обменялись взглядами. Джисон — полным боли и ненависти. Хёнджин — полным сочувствия и прощения. Оба плакали. Оба по одному поводу. И вдобавок — каждый по своему собственному. Джисон от обиды за то, что его никто никогда не слушал, стоило ему объявить, что Хёнджин настоящий монстр. Хёнджин от страха того, что он может не выжить, если не сможет каждый день бывать дома у Ханов.

День рождения Джисона.  
День самых тяжёлых похорон улицы.  
День, когда мать Хёнджина перестала разговаривать с ним на полгода.

День, когда отец утром поехал не в столицу, а на работу.

Жизнь изменилась — стала одинокой, обречённой, скучной. Хёнджин каждый вечер наблюдал за тем, как Джисон что-то пишет в толстую тетрадь с пожелтевшими страницами — это почему-то помогало ему не плакать и лучше засыпать. _Хобби._ Жизнь изменилась — Хёнджину тоже потребовалось хобби. Чтобы получалось плакать и не приходилось спать.

Так он пришёл к танцам,  
а Джисон — к Минхо.

 

\\\

 

— Ты чего так рано?

Ханьдун стоит у плиты, облизывает палец, испачканный сырным соусом, который она сделала сама, потому что дядя сказал, что в их семье покупать готовые блюда практически грех. Джисон даже не здоровается с кузиной, — мчится к себе в комнату, — зато слышит, как она разъярённо, но всё же полушутливо кричит ему вслед, наверняка размахивая кухонными приборами:

— Куда в обуви по ковру!

Джисон заваливается к себе, падает на кровать, прижимает к ушам подушку, душит себя ею и кричит, пока кулаками стучит по матрасу; матрас начинает идти ходуном, пружины страдальчески отзываются, в сочетании с криком Джисона — мелодия та ещё.

— Не знаю, что хуже: вопли моей мамаши или твои, — бурчит Хёнджин, потянувшись за таблеткой к тумбочке.

Джисон садится на кровати и смотрит в окно напротив.  
От лёгкого ветра их ставни с весёлым стуком бьются друг о друга.  
Так и они — друг о друга бьются.

Джисон фыркает, ударяет в последний (на сегодня) раз:

— Надеюсь, ты своим насморком задохнёшься.

— Передаёшь слова фонетиста? — смеётся Хёнджин, вспоминая, как старый преподаватель желает всем только смерти, и очень удивляется, когда Джисон смеётся вместе с ним. — Что случилось, у нас же ещё пары? — и старается звучать так, будто дела ему до этого никакого нет.

Своих врагов люди знают лучше, чем своих любимых.  
Вот и Джисон знает, что Хёнджину дело есть.

Пожимает плечами и пересаживается на подоконник, чтобы стать поближе к Хёнджину — тот делает то же самое, повторяя то же самое, но всё равно иначе. Прямо противоположно.

— Слишком много стал взаимодействовать с человеком из прошлого. Так больше не могу.

— Минхо? — запросто спрашивает Хёнджин с грустной улыбкой.

— Минхо, — кивает Джисон. — Я очень жалею.

— О чём? — и в голосе у Хёнджина надежда.

— Да так, о прошлом, — и во взгляде у Джисона тоска.

 

\\\

 

С прошлым проблемы есть у всех. Кто-то боится прошлое признавать, кто-то — менять поступками сегодняшнего дня. Но проблемы есть и никуда от них не убежать, потому что настигнуть они могут очень неожиданно. Чаще всего — в форме людей.

Джисон не считает себя влюбчивым, если бы он таковым был, все его тексты были бы только об этом.  
Так уж у них, поэтов, рэпперов и всеми кто между ними, заведено.

Когда человек часто влюбляется, это чувство перестаёт быть для него новым и удивительным, оно перестаёт кружить голову и выбивать из-под ног почву; в общем и целом — влюблённость становится не состоянием, а образом жизни. Зато когда человек влюбляется редко, любой опыт, даже если это к влюблённости имеет довольно далёкое отношение, становится какой-то сенсацией и может — травмой до конца дней. Несложно догадаться, к какому типу относится Джисон, особенно учитывая его историю с Минхо.

Там уж без травм — никуда.

Чанбин даже написал об этом песню.  
«Ну, а хули, ты всё равно о таком не пишешь».

Началось всё, когда Чан потащил их смотреть на выступление уличных танцоров. Уличными они стали, по правде говоря, не по своей воле — кто вообще захочет репетировать по ночам в каком-нибудь сквере, мимо которого может проходить полиция и за нарушение комендантского часа — оштрафовать или того хуже забрать с собой в участок? Дураков нет. Но есть люди, которые не смыслят жизни без танца, а единственное место, где они могли это раньше показать — закрыли.

Хёнджин отходил только полгода, но преподавательница ему сказала: «Шёл бы ты в хорошую школу. Талантливый ведь».  
Она не знала, что он не спит по ночам, раздирает себе в кровь ноги и морит себя голодом, чтобы выглядеть.

_Красивым._

Ни в какую школу Хёнджин идти не захотел, зато почему-то согласился когда один парень из их класса предложил собраться с этаким флэшмобом. Парня звали Минхо и у него была идея насобирать денег, чтобы восстановить работу студии — их набралось человек десять, подростков, практически детей, которые почему-то решили, что у них получится достать нужную сумму. Хёнджин в это не верил изначально.

«Лучше бы протест!»  
«Против чего тогда будешь кричать?»

Хёнджин очень хотел ответить, что против капитализма, но Минхо как раз в этот момент вернул ему задолженную сотку.

Джисон собирался уйти, когда среди танцоров заметил высокую тощую фигуру Хёнджина — у него в этот момент к голове прилила кровь, защемило в области висков и сердце противно запрыгало, на шее вздулись вены: «Не пойду я туда!», а Чан развернул его обратно и мягко улыбнулся. Искренне. Без принуждения. Как улыбается только он. «Пойдёшь! Дело ведь не только в Хёнджине, разве ради него все здесь собрались? Здесь все за идею».

Джисон смолчал, но Чан и так понял, что единственная идея здесь принадлежит Хёнджину. Идея анархии. Искусства. Любви.

Чанбин хлопнул по плечу, кивнул на импровизированную площадку, похвалив одного рыжего паренька. Джисон приосанился. Гордо объявил, что это вообще-то его близкий друг, из школы в другой стороне города. Смолчал, что познакомились в больнице. Потом вышел Хёнджин, и джисоново лицо залилось краской, он отвернулся. А когда повернулся снова, заметил _его_.

Минхо.

И твёрдо решил, что нужно в него влюбиться.

 

\\\

 

Ёнбок был незаметным и тихим всю свою жизнь, а став Феликсом — преобразился. Стал больше шутить и больше шуток понимать, перестал бояться разговаривать в больших компаниях, начал носить классные шмотки и превратился, в общем-то, не в звезду, но звёздочку местного разлива. Парни хвалят его за чувство товарищества, девушки за готовность помочь без лишнего пафоса. И абсолютно все умирают по его веснушкам.

Но никто не умирает так, как Чанбин.

Целует одну. Вторую. Третью.  
Целует всё лицо.

Феликс смеётся, путается своими пальцами с чанбиновыми, чувствует столько непомерного счастья в грудной клетке, что не может его чувствовать перестать. Смотрит Чанбину в глаза — видит: взаимно. И теперь целует сам.

Целует один шрам, второй.  
Целует всё лицо.

Чанбин едва не плачет, тычется носом в изгиб шеи, пахнущей персиками, малиной, солнцем, травой и ванилью. Ему так вязко и больно, что спирает дыхание, и единичная, не портящая его внешнего вида, слеза спрыгивает с ресниц сама. Феликс целует и её.

— Что хочешь сегодня делать?

— Целоваться.

— А ещё?

— Говорить.

Чанбин чуть отъезжает в сторону на локтях. Глаза у него блестят.

— Ну так давай.

— Что?

— Говорить.

Говорят, что существуют где-то родственные души. Но найти свою родственную душу — сложно, практически невозможно, ведь мир полон людей, только почему-то не все из них нам подходят. Феликс считает, что все, кто его окружает — ему подходят, только родственная душа — одна; это тот человек, который не только тебе подходит, но и которому подходишь ты. Это Чанбин. И какая всё же удача (видимо, само небо их решило свести), что они друг друга нашли без проблем.

— Расскажи, как ты впервые увидел меня?

— Птицей-феникс, — Чанбин сам нарушает свою просьбу, он больше не говорит.

Только целует.

 

\\\

 

Минхо потом к ним подошёл, а Хёнджин, хоть Джисон и пытался найти его в плотной толпе, куда-то сбежал, наверняка решил не трепать себе нервы общением с Джисоном. Чан Минхо сразу обнял, хлопнув по спине, Джисон стоял, разинув рот, слушал про идею, про студию, позабыв обо всём на свете. Минхо ему на прощание оставил смешок в ухо и касание по плечу. Домой Джисон пришёл радостный, но на Хёнджина в окно всё равно накричал — тот громко слушал музыку (пытался глушить свои слёзы, как всегда! Сколько можно!).

С того самого дня Джисон пытался так или иначе с Минхо пересечься — через Чана это получалось всегда, Джисону тогда казалось, что это потому, что Чан весь город знает, как свои пять пальцев. Правда, лично Джисон свои пять пальцев знает плохо — всё время удивляется новым царапинам и мозолям. Но ведь Чан — не Джисон!

Чан — не Джисон.  
Джисон — не Чан.

«Да не нравился он тебе никогда», — ободряюще гладил по лопаткам Ёнбок. — «Минхо вообще тип странноватый, тебе нужен другой типаж, понимаешь? Могу даже вам натальные карты посмотреть, если хочешь…»

Джисону шестнадцать, он плачет на детской площадке в самый ходовой для детской площадки час. Вытирает кулаком, обтянутым рукавом красной худи, щёки и не слушает своего друга совсем. Потому что Ёнбок не понимает, что такое разбитое сердце! Ещё и Чанбину расскажет, что их общий друг — сопля и тюфяк. И похуй — Джисону похуй, потому что его единственный шанс стать счастливым оказался ошибочным.

«У тебя хоть это твоё сердце», — осторожно начал Ёнбок, — «от него прыгало?»

Джисон злится. Кричит. Просит уйти.  
Засыпает на скамейке.  
Просыпается, когда его кто-то не больно пихает в живот.

— Эй, — и кажется, что это самое мягкое, что Джисон слышал или услышит, — пойдём домой?

— Как ты узнаешь где он? — просит, не спрашивает, у незнакомца.

— Не переживай, я отведу.

На следующий день Джисон проснулся с температурой под сорок.  
Из соседнего окна услышал мягкое: «Эй».

Неужели?..

«Не думал, что зараза к заразе всё-таки пристаёт».

Показалось.

 

\\\

 

Ночью Хёнджину ломит суставы, он просыпается и хрустит шеей, выпивает стакан воды залпом и тяжело дышит в улицу. Знает, что температура уже прошла, поэтому неспешно выходит из дома без маски.

Ему пройтись. Ему только пройтись.

Доходит до детской площадки и без сил падает на скамью. Ночь сегодня такая звёздная-звёздная. С понедельника сдавать все долги, ездить к отцу в больницу и ждать. Пока сердце починит себя само, пока в жизнь вернутся в полной мере танцы, пока отчислят, пока отец умрёт, потому что это неизбежно, пока хоть кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сможет его найти, а пока мир полон людей, только почему-то никто из них не подходит Хёнджину.

Скамейка слегка прогибается, шелестит пакет.

— Будешь? — Джисон протягивает вишнёвую колу.

— Она из холодильника? Мне пока лучше холодного не пить.

— Потому и предлагаю. Окочуришься, мне же проще. Не надо будет с тобой профилактические беседы проводить и придумывать, что соврать про твой революционный кружок.

— У меня не…

— А пирожок хочешь? Он не холодный.

Хёнджин принимает пакет с пирожком. У него краснеют уши.

— Это что? С кремом и шоколадом? Мой любимый, — довольно улыбается, когда ест.

Джисон хватается за сердце:

— В следующий раз принесу с мышьяком!

Хёнджин смеётся.  
Никто не знает тебя лучше твоего врага.  
Врага.

— А ты чего не спишь?

Джисон смотрит, как и всегда смотрит на Хёнджина — как на идиота.

— Вопрос встречный. Мне мороженого захотелось.

Теперь как на идиота смотрит Хёнджин — у Джисона мороженого нет.

— Ну, перехотел, — пожимает тот плечами.

Есть люди, которые часто влюбляются, есть те — кто меняет предпочтение в еде. Джисон от своей первой любви теперь открещивается, а Хёнджин доедает пирожок, потому что его первая любовь не первая. Не последняя. Она просто есть и всё.

Потому что эта любовь граничит с ненавистью.

— Эй, — Хёнджин чувствует, как снова ему выкручивает спину, — пойдём домой?

Джисон замирает, хотя только что собирался пнуть камень. Он поднимает голову и смотрит в хёнджиновы глаза:

— Что ты сказал? — подскакивает и трясёт его за плечи. — Это был ты? Ты всё знал! Всегда всё знаешь и видишь, — кричит, захлёбываясь этим криком. — Вечно это всё из-за тебя происходит, вечно ты всё! — не находит слов. — Всё! Портишь. Вечно ты всё портишь!

Хёнджин не двигается, спину выкручивает сильнее. Он не Джисон — плакать при ком-то не боится, возможно, в этом между ними самая большая разница. Хёнджин цепляется за руки Джисона, мнущие ему плечи, ничего не говорит — только смотрит своими влажными глазами. Джисон больше не кричит, снова садится рядом, тяжело дышит и смотрит куда-то под ноги.

— Вечно ты всё портишь, — и это уже как-то обречённо.

Вечно Хёнджин Джисону всё портит.  
Ведь это из-за него у Джисона не может быть другой родственной души.


	4. облака из папирос

Тебе — весь мир!  
Мне — облака из папирос.  
Надеюсь, всё честно.  
Лети, лети!  
И кто там стоит твоих слёз,  
Мне не интересно!

 

— Можешь спросить у Хёнджина, — Чанбин сёрбает своим пивом, — когда он вернёт мне сотку?

Под вечер ветер становится каким-то дождливым и колючим, скоро будет зима, от которой у Джисона аллергия на руках и тяжесть в голове; скоро зима, вечные бессонницы, сессия; скоро зима, запах шоколада, тыквенное печенье кузена по имени Марк. Но пока ещё в разгаре рыжеволосая красавица осень с добрыми карими глазами, а их троица — пьёт пиво во дворе у Феликса, потому что Чанбин их всех собрал для тестирования своей так называемой серенады.

Чан спрашивает, действительно ли Чанбин считает бит из «Марио» хорошей минусовкой, а Джисона больше интересует, через сколько после этого Феликс его кинет.

— Вы с ним дружите, вы его и спрашивайте, — отмахивается Джисон.

От любого упоминания о Хёнджине его в последнее время не на шутку трясёт; вот уже неделю Джисон Хёнджина не видит: с той самой ночной посиделки. В университете тот не объявляется, домой к нему не зайдёшь, а окна комнаты всегда наглухо закрыты, как если бы он знал, что Джисона будет раздирать любопытство. Никто не знает тебя лучше твоего врага.

— Обычно он всегда вовремя возвращает, — продолжает Чанбин и чуть подпрыгивает со своей банкой пива, он в летних кроссовках, а земля уже давно не по-летнему тёплая. — Сейчас вот уже больше, чем на месяц просрочил.

Чан сегодня особенно молчаливый и уставший — работа съедает.  
И силы, и время, и желание быть собой.

— Минхо говорил, — откашливается Чан в кулак, — что он в последнее время вообще сам не свой. Дёргается вечно.

Джисон пыхтит. Ему совсем не нравится, куда в итоге их завёл этот невинный разговор про сотку.

— Вы что? Не шарите? — наконец выдаёт. — Какие вы ему тогда друзья!

Чанбин миролюбиво поднимает руки, Чан почему-то хитро щурится и улыбается.  
Да, ошибался Джисон, лучше б эту улыбку никогда не видеть.

— У него отец умирает. Ему не до соток, не до революции и не до… — «…меня» — не до ваших этих всех! — машет рукой напоследок.

И Чан, и Чанбин молчат, только осторожно переглядываются, когда Джисон от них отворачивается в сторону подъезда: куртку ему нагло поднимает ветер, он ёжится от холода и вспоминает своё детство. Брошенный на пол портфель, драка с Ханьдун за место напротив телевизора, мамин зелёный чай с жасмином и звонок в дверь — Хёнджин, припорошенный первым снегом, гулять зовёт, остаётся проигнорированным и приглашённым на чай, много суматохи и крика. И всемирная печаль у Хёнджина в глазах, даже когда ему каких-то там десять лет. Как странно, что Джисон не обращал на это внимание раньше.

— Как думаете, людям дано чувствовать, что с ними или с их близкими будет дальше?

Чанбин говорит что-то о хреновой философии, Чан о том, что не существует такого понятия, как шестое чувство, что человеку не дано предвидеть, что всё это сказки и бред, родившиеся из-за произвола капитализма. Чанбин говорит: «могёшь, брат». Чан спрашивает: «А что случилось, Джисонни?»

— Просто чувствую, что кто-то из вас двоих пинка под зад получит. Вот и всё.

Джисон старается шутить, выходит — хуёво.  
Чан всё равно улыбается искренне и без принуждения.  
Чанбин через нос извергает пиво.

Они стоят ещё минут сорок прежде, чем Феликс выходит, размахивая рюкзаком. Он здоровается поочерёдно с каждым, а потом уходит, утянутый Чанбином. Чан предлагает Джисону пройтись до остановки, а там решить, как добираться до дома.

Джисон отказывается. Он не домой поедет —  
в больницу.

 

\\\

 

Хёнджину эти стены и этот запах приелись ещё в детстве: когда отец не уезжал в свои командировки, что случалось не так уж и часто, он всегда считал своим долгом подбросить сына до школы, перед этим заезжая в место своей постоянной работы, чтобы забрать бумаги, которые по дороге можно будет изучить. В больнице Хёнджину всегда становилось как-то странно тревожно, будто его сюда привели специально, сейчас какой-нибудь хмурый медбрат из команды отца появится и потянет за собой в операционную, где Хёнджину достанут все органы, чтобы их продать. Идея наверняка будет принадлежать матери.

Сейчас Хёнджину здесь намного тревожнее, чем было раньше, просто сейчас эта тревожность перестала казаться странной — она стала привычной и понятной, аргументированной что ли. И ещё Хёнджин научился её скрывать за улыбками, предназначенными отцу.

Родители не всегда бывают хорошими, родители не всегда бывают лучшими. Но иногда, несмотря на всё это, мы продолжаем их любить особенной любовью, которая больше напоминает опухоль. Когда с родителями что-то приключается, опухоль становится больше — и она чаще даёт о себе знать.

— Как ты? — Хёнджина будит шевеление с отцовой койки, тот уже пару дней не может говорить и только дважды кивает глазами, что значит «нормально». Хёнджин знает, что всё далеко не нормально, просто ему кажется, что если поддерживать с отцом разговор, тот будет чувствовать себя так, словно жизнь его важна, а значит она стоит того, чтобы за неё сражаться. Вот она — удивительная сила слова.

И детской любви.

Отец чуть приподнимает руку и крутит указательным пальцем, показывая то на помещение, то на Хёнджина, то на окно. «Ты был дома?» — Хёнджин качает головой, через всю палату тащит стул, на котором уснул в углу. Он садится рядом с постелью отца и кладёт голову, как преданный пёс, на простынь. «Почему?» — глаза округляются, руки разводятся в стороны. Хёнджин прикрывает глаза.

«Не хотел тебя оставлять».

Отец кивает, кашляет и смотрит слезливыми глазами.

«Она приезжала, пока я спал?»

Хёнджин на выдохе говорит, что да, хотя мамы не было. Снова.  
Она или на работе, или плачет дома, сжимая стакан с водой.

Входит медсестра, сочувственно глядит на своего бывшего начальника, открывает форточку, впуская немного воздуха, спрашивает Хёнджина, нужны ли ему свежие вещи и кофе. Хёнджин качает головой. Медсестра снова открывает дверь палаты.

— А вещи и кофе будут.

На пороге, переминаясь, стоит Джисон. У него в рюкзаке футболка и худи, которые он забрал у Чана утром, потому что забыл их в прошлую ночёвку, и вещи эти наверняка будут Хёнджину малы, но какая разница? А ещё у Джисона обе руки заняты: в одной подставка из кафетерия на первом этаже, там пластиковые чашки, пахнущие горько аппаратным эспрессо, в другой руке букет непахнущих цветов. Джисон знает, какие нужны цветы. Он таких в своё время принёс штук сто букетов.

— Здравствуйте, — Джисон кладёт цветы на тумбочку, спотыкаясь о вопросительный взгляд отца Хёнджина. — Это вам, — короткий быстрый взгляд на младшего Хвана. — От жены, мы случайно столкнулись. А ей на работу нужно было лететь, переживала, что в прошлый раз пришла с пустыми руками. Вот.

Врёт — и не краснеет.

— Хорошо у вас тут, — Джисон садится на пустующую койку, ставит кофе на столик над ней. Кивает Хёнджину, чтоб подошёл. — Не знал, что ты захочешь есть, но, — он прикрывает глаза, будто извиняется, — но в кофе есть калории. Я помню. Вещи мне велики, тебе, наверное, будут малы, хотя ты такой тощий, прям Кощей. В общем, это опционально, ты потом переоденешься, а я посижу. Лады?

Хёнджин смотрит исподлобья, обиженно и без малейшего проблеска понимания.

— Как пропустили?

— А как пропускали _тогда_?

— А зачем ты здесь?

— Чтоб ты спросил! Заниматься, кто будет?

— Всё опять цепляется за учёбу? — грустно фыркает Хёнджин и засыпает в кофе пакетик корицы.

— Да, — запросто пожимает Джисон плечами, — потому что я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня прощать.

 

\\\

 

Феликс — тогда ещё Ёнбок — познакомился с Джисоном в больнице, потому что Джисон был единственным ровесником во всём этом большом отделении. Дело было не в том, что у Феликса кто-то был тяжело болен. Если только себя нельзя назвать кем-то.

«А чего ты весь перевязанный?»  
«Чтобы на части не распался»  
«Клёво, как мумия!»  
«Да, как мумия. А с тобой что?»  
«Мама болеет. У тебя?»  
«Распад на части, как ты уже понял»  
«Ничего я не понял! Потому что это не распад»  
«Врачам расскажи, у них мнение другое»  
«У людей вообще сотни мнений!»

Родители Феликса с самого его рождения над ним тряслись, даже боялись сдувать пылинки, вдруг их мальчик заразится от их дыхания или что-то типа того. Удивительно другое — что с Феликсом по факту не было ничего кроме родительской ипохондрии. Когда заботливые мамы-папы, говорят, что ты неизлечимо болен, ты действительно заболеваешь и никакие лекарства не способны тебе помочь.

Но когда едва знакомый мальчишка у автомата с лимонадами говорит тебе, что все взрослые люди — балбесы, ты смеёшься. Смех он не только продлевает жизнь, он её дарит. И Феликс, смеясь, тоже свою жизнь обрёл. И идёт по ней — смеясь.

Чанбин, например, в этот смех влюблён.  
Каждому нужен кто-то, кто во всё в тебе будет влюбляться.

— Ну, хочешь, я тебе эту сотку дам, — шутит Феликс, когда они в магазине выбирают всякую вредную еду.

— Нет, хочу свою. Но это непринципиально наверное. Джисон мне как-то полгода торчал.

Феликс смеётся. Веснушки месяцем-июлем, камнями-топазами, поп-музыкой рассыпаются от глаз и от носа. Чанбин этот нос целует.

— Кстати, всё спросить хотел, что ты в кружок Хёнджина подался, если они с Джисоном не выносят друг друга?

Чанбин чешет острый подбородок и попутно бросает в корзину рамён с пометкой «2х» возле перца чили.

— Чан пошёл, Минхо пошёл. Ещё мне интересно стало, Джисон же не может указывать мне, где быть и где тусить, да? Это вот ты слепо за мной поплёлся, наверное, знай, что это кружок Хёнджина — поплёлся бы вряд ли, я прав?

— Прав, конечно. Мы и на танцах-то старались не пересекаться. Я, потому что знал, кто он, он — потому что меня не замечал. Я вообще неприметный всегда был.

— Нужные люди друг друга увидят всегда. Кстати, ты знаешь, что Джисон с Хёнджином тоже всегда друг друга видят, будто чутьё какое.

— Как у человека-паука?

— Лишь бы не как у парфюмера.

Оба смеются.

— Пошли покурим, что ли. И ладно, если сотку не жаль, плати ты.

— Пошли. Мне для тебя, вообще ничего не жалко.

Феликс в смех Чанбина тоже влюблён. И говорит об этом постоянно, как говорит обо всём другом. Он даже сказал честно, что серенада полное говно, но бит из «Марио» это, конечно, мощно. Потому что когда-то Феликс уже устал молчать с родителями, а Чанбин молчать — никогда не учился. Такова она.

Сила слова.

 

\\\

 

— С ним очень плохо, — говорит Хёнджин, когда поздним вечером они выходят из больницы. — Мне как только Шиён позвонила, я сюда прилетел. И вот дня три сидел здесь безвылазно. Три? — Хёнджин морщится. — Вроде три.

— Неделю, — раздражённым шёпотом поправляет Джисон. — Ебучую неделю.

— Неделю?

Хёнджин останавливается посреди улицы и почти роняет пакет.  
Казино «Лотос», ей-богу. Заходишь на час, выходишь через сто лет.

— Я же Чанбину сотку должен! — хлопает себя по лбу.

— Да, ведь это наибольшая твоя проблема сейчас, — смеётся Джисон.

Хёнджин замечательно улавливает в этом подтекст — «Чанбин это переживёт, а твой отец — нет», ему становится как-то на душе грязно и мерзко, будто ливень прошёл, затопил тропинку в лес, там теперь только непонятная жижа из земли, червей и травы, не пройдёшь так, чтобы не испачкаться. Они проходят мимо какого-то двора, Джисон предлагает посидеть. Ему в спину пламенеет закат. В этом тоже есть какой-то подтекст, но Хёнджин устал.

Устал улавливать.

Хоть бы кто и хоть бы что говорил открыто — хуевы символисты.

— Знаешь, — не выдерживает он, когда садится рядом и ставит пакет под ногами, — меня очень раздражают революционеры. Они говорят об анархии постоянно, но будто прячут её, понимаешь? Всё у них между строчек, всё надо додумывать. Я не хочу додумывать! Я хочу, чтобы люди говорили честно. Чтобы они в стихах закричали. Чтобы там был призыв, понимаешь? Чтобы от этого призыва рвалась душа и жопа пусть рвётся, похуй! Надоело молчание, надоела скрытность, надоел этот образ жизни, когда не тебе рот затыкают, а ты себе сам.

Джисон смотрит на него из-под капюшона и едва заметно улыбается.

— Так будь первым. Скажи.

Хёнджин бросает: «А вот и скажу!» — он забирается на детскую горку, поднимает руки вверх и жмурится так, будто солнце целует в глаза. Лучи красные-красные, как кровь или земляничный сок.

— Долой капитализм! Долой стереотипы! Долой власть! Долой неравенство! Долой ненависть! — он несколько раз подпрыгивает и так заливисто смеётся, будто стал ребёнком снова. Десятилетним собой, любителем комиксов и домашних десертов. — За свободу, за справедливость, за человеческий дух и интеллект! — он открывает глаза, хватаясь за металлическую опору, садиться и свешивает свои длинные ноги вниз.

Их с Джисоном взгляды пересекаются.

— За любовь, — снимает Джисон капюшон и подходит к горке.

— За любовь, — соглашается Хёнджин и свешивается к нему.

Лучи становятся вишнёвыми, столкнувшиеся друг о друга губы — тоже.  
Змею-искусителю не яблоки нужно было выращивать и предлагать.

Вишню.  
Самую сладкую вишню.

 

\\\

 

Они об этом не говорят, только цепляются друг за друга всю дорогу, которую шли почти до поздней ночи. Они не говорят, когда расходятся по домам, они не говорят, когда пересекаются взглядами каждый из своей комнаты, они не говорят, когда открывают вкладку диалога друг с другом. Не говорят, не говорят, не говорят.

Только в полдень Хёнджин просыпается.  
И находит в своём окне свёрнутый листик в клетку, прижатый флэшкой.

«Мне тоже надоело молчать, так вышло, что я молчал, даже когда говорил сам с собой».

На флэшке текстовый файл и бит отдельно друг от друга — бит Хёнджин слышал сто лет назад, когда Джисон ещё страдал по Минхо. Текста — не видел ни разу.

Текст написан сразу после пробуждения Джисона.  
Текст колючий. Хёнджин его ненавидит.

Ненавидит, ненавидит, ненавидит.  
Потому что невозможно так сильно любить.

Захлопывает крышку ноута и собирается к отцу в больницу; дышать тяжело, спина снова болит.  
Это всё мелочи, в кармане куртки у Хёнджина — стихи.

Ты сказал, что не терпишь молчанья,  
Что тебе не нужна война,  
Тогда отчего ты так хочешь восстанья?  
Отчего отправляешь меня умирать?

Говорить, говорить, говорить с тобой — мне, ты и сам знаешь, не о чем.  
Говорить, говорить, говорить с тобой — мне, ты не знаешь, но хочется вечность.

Такова она сила слова, такова она сила детской любви —  
ты обе не понимаешь, от обеих не слышишь «прости».  
Но _ты_ учишь меня прощенью, пусть и прощенью стоимость в ненависть.  
Ненависть стоит дорого. Она дороже всякой любви.

_Ты_ растёшь с ней и туманным бешенством,  
 _Ты_ с ней сжигаешь мосты.  
 _Ты_ с ней становишься лучше.  
Ты, ты и только ты.

Почему вообще тебя так много везде, куда я ни посмотрю?  
Значит ли это, что так нужно? Что так было _нам_ суждено?

От любви до ненависти один шаг, его люди совершают осознанно.  
От ненависти до любви — два, дальше пропасть.  
Упаду, а ты меня?  
Сможешь спасти вовремя?  
Или будешь так увлечён анархией, что не заметишь, как пришёл к тирании?  
Это всё бредни, ладно — не нужно мне ничего, извини.

Я сам себе солнце, я сам себе огонь, таким меня сделала ненависть.  
Хочется быть чьим-то солнцем, чьим-то огнём, таким меня делаешь ты.

Протягиваю руку — мир; ну уж нет, не годится, не подходит нам.  
Говорят, в любви, как на войне, а у нас и так, и так — уже война.  
Я не пойду на уступки и не прекращу сражаться.  
Только знай, что победа — всё равно твоя,  
Любовь = ненависть,  
Любовь = капитуляция.


	5. тебе

Это ничего не значит,  
Это всё не навсегда!  
Хочешь я открою тайну?  
Не бывает идеально.  
Мы с тобою не случайно,  
Не случайно ты и я!

 

Все красивые истории о любви обречены на трагический финал, иначе они не будут такими красивыми — и вообще не будут тогда о любви. Но ненависть не знает красивых историй, потому что о ней никто никогда не думает в этом контексте и в этом — концепте, значит — у ненависти может быть финал счастливый, почти комедийно-романтический, романтическо-комедийный. И где здесь не комедия, где здесь не романтика: ненавидели друг друга всю жизнь и вот уже перелезают с окна в окно, чтобы целоваться и засыпать в одной постели?

У Джисона в комнате всегда пахло Хёнджином, потому что окна напротив, потому что рядом балконы, потому что Джисон его запах всегда просто чувствует за километр, но теперь в его комнате пахнет _только_ Хёнджином и в каком-то смысле это лучше, чем когда-либо было и чем когда-либо могло бы быть. За исключением тех ситуаций, когда от Хёнджина пахнет тоской.

— Сто лет не был на тренировках, — говорит, пока они курят на остановке возле больницы; мимо изредка проходят мужчины и женщины, которые морщатся и в больничную сторону пятятся, будто ждут, что скоро эта парочка окажется по палатам разделена. — Кажется, я танцевать разучился.

— Бери пример с меня, — Джисон смеётся. — Я танцевать вообще не умею.

Хёнджин о подошву кроссовок тушит сигарету, как порядочный гражданин — выбрасывает окурок в мусорное жестяное ведро, криво качающееся у стен остановки из-за детей, бегающих рядом с огромными мокрыми палками (разломали на части ветку и радуются, такой он бывает иногда незатейливый — повод быть чуточку счастливее). День сегодня какой-то мрачный, дождём пахнет, скользко и томно что ли. Хёнджин думает о том, как хорошо было бы, если бы пришла весна. Оттолкнула зиму, таймлайн и обиды — просто пришла весна.

— Я научу тебя. Когда-нибудь.

Джисон натягивает капюшон, будто пытается спрятаться. Он всегда это делает.  
Хёнджину ничего не мешает — он может поцеловать и в капюшон.

— Вот бы пропустить зиму, — говорит Хёнджин уже вслух.

Он знает, что отец скоро умрёт.  
Скоро — зима.

Джисон это всё знает тоже, целует куда-то криво в шею и страшно жалеет о миллионе вещей. Есть только одна, о которой пожалеть он никогда не сможет — о том, что тогда, ещё в начале осени, согласился на просьбу профессора.

 

\\\

 

Ханьдун выглядывает в окно, бросая Марку на грудь посудное полотенце, сегодня его очередь вытирать, потому что она мыла. Пока гора состоит из сковородок, кастрюль, чугунов, время ужина близится, но ещё не пришло. Зато приходит кто-то другой.

— Что ты там уже увидела? — Марку становится любопытно, он старается выглянуть из-за её плеча.

По улице неспешно идут Хёнджин и Джисон, они друг другу улыбаются и вместе смеются. И Ханьдун, и Марк считают, что так быть не должно, но не выбегают с криками — иногда ты с чем-то не соглашаешься, но не спешишь делать выводы. В конце концов, они все взрослые люди, рассуждают кузина и кузен Джисона; в конце концов, они одногруппники и имеют право обсудить что-то по учёбе, разве нет?; в конце концов, они читали «Ромео и Джульетту» и знают, что семьям вообще не стоит вмешиваться в дела, которые не касаются лично их.

— Последний раз его таким видела, когда он про Минхо нам рассказывал.

— Сейчас вообще ничего не рассказывает, — фыркает под нос Марк. — Последние месяца два приходит под бок ночи и будит соседей своей музыкой.

— Тебе его музыка нравится.

— Мне да, а глухой бабульке из пятого дома не так чтоб очень.

Ханьдун прикрывает рот, когда смеётся, потому что тогда ей кажется, что смеха не существует, а значит — Марк не будет думать, что он смешной. Такие они удивительные, родственные связи.

— Привет! — в унисон говорят Ханьдун и Марк, когда Джисон на пороге разувается и смотрит на них с непониманием. — Ужинать будешь? Сегодня салат с креветками в кляре сделали, твою любимую китайскую лапшу с соусом…

Джисон пулей летит к себе наверх, слышно, как ударяет дверь.  
Ударяет ещё одна дверь.

Из своего кабинета выходит старший Хан — отец Джисона:

— Пахнет вкусно, что это?

Ханьдун убирает в ящик лишние приборы.

— Ничего такого, — закатывает глаза Марк, вытирая кастрюлю. — Дядюшка, вы слишком рано, мы позовём.

Жаль, что Джисона — не дозовутся.  
Он уже перелез в чужой дом.

 

\\\

 

Есть люди, которые всегда были в нашей жизни, с ними мы прошли через все эти определённые моменты, которые сформировали нас как личностей, но в какой-то момент, неопределённый, эти люди могут нашу жизнь покинуть, выйти за её рамки и не вписаться в них снова. И вот все эти события уже превращаются в некий субъективный опыт, который мы воспринимаем только как свой — ничей больше, пусть и на краю сознания мы не забыли о том, что это было не только наше. То есть, конечно — это было наше, но это наше принадлежало кому-то ещё.

Здесь ситуация иная: опыт, может, и одинаковый, но разделённый и прочувствованный в разное время.

Джисон обнимает Хёнджина за плечи в больничном коридоре, пока тот мочит слезами ему любимую красную худи; какая разница, что худи любимая, когда слёзы по кому-то из любимых людей. Мимо проходят врачи и медсёстры, Шиён гладит по спине, пробегая с кипой бумажек. «Мы же знали, что так будет». Знать не приравнивается к смириться. Хёнджин бросает лицо себе в колени, прячется от всего мира и жалеет, что не может, как Джисон, залезть под капюшон.

А Джисон вдруг пропадает, был рядом — и вот уже нет его. Зато появляется голос, отрепетированный, надменный, холодный, жёсткий и всё равно по-отчаявшемуся уставший:

— Поторопись, нам ещё интервью нужно дать, вытри сопли.

Мать за шею держит Джисона, как провинившегося котёнка, и сверху вниз смотрит на Хёнджина:

— Этого я чтоб вообще больше не видела.

— У меня имя есть, — бурчит Джисон, вырываясь из н (к)огтей.

— А у меня есть право не волноваться по этому поводу.

Она уводит Хёнджина, как маленького ребёнка, который ничего не смыслит, пока Джисон смотрит им вслед и чувствует слишком много всего. Ему кажется, что второй раз в жизни ему выбили из-под ног почву, ему кажется, что что-то хрупкое и особенное только что развалилось, ему кажется, что сегодня вечером хёнджиново окно будет закрыто, как ни старайся в него пробиться.

На улице идёт снег.  
Уже последний в этом году.

Шиён в холле обводит в календаре число 31.

 

\\\

 

«Ужель нам стоит жить? И жизни смысл каков?  
Когда томится мысль под тяжестью оков  
И от народных глаз скрывается во мглу».

 

Феликс перечитывает это уже в третий раз и недовольно бурчит, в плечо ему сопит Чанбин:

— Что?

Феликс качает головой.

Они сидят в библиотеке, в своё привычное время, когда весь их кружок сидел здесь, читал стихи, ругался, смеялся, жил обыкновенной студенческой жизнью с проблемами в форме сессии, секса и цен на спиртное. Кружок был этим всем сгустком каждодневного и рутинного _нечто_ , пока его основатель тайком от всех боролся, по-настоящему боролся, устраивал революции одну за другой. Революцию собственных эмоций, революцию общения с семьёй, революции любви и ненависти, революцию единственного в жизни достойного увлечения, революцию системы образования.

И каждый раз ему приходилось сносить только-только построенный фундамент.  
И каждый раз прятать себя за слоем красных кирпичей.

— Просто странно без него как-то.

Чанбин понимающе кивает:

— А Сынмин даже не здоровается со мной больше.

— Потому что Сынмин тебя не выносит.

— А Чонин?

— А у Чонина авторитеты только Чан и Хёнджин, один выпустился, другой… Другой.

Остаток часа они проводят в тишине. Феликс по-прежнему читает, а Чанбин почти на нём засыпает, пусть и на креслах неудобно полулежать — тем более, кого-то обнимая.

Когда речь касалась комфорта, Чанбин всегда касался Феликса.

 

\\\

 

Хёнджин танцует много и долго: до тех пор, пока тело не начинает отказывать. Сначала кружится голова, потом начинает тошнить, потом заплетаются ноги, немеют руки и он почти падает в обморок, но находит возможность стечь по стене и удариться головой об неё. Сердце колотится так, что Хёнджин был бы рад, смоги оно выпрыгнуть — тогда бы у него стало одной проблемой меньше.

Жизнью.

Новый год он встречает похоронами, весь январь проходит в разговорах с журналистами, с коллегами отца, с подругами матери; всех этих нелепых неожиданных людей он видит впервые; в феврале он почти решает вернуться на учёбу, когда из деканата ему звонят сами. Приносят соболезнования. Выбивают дух из тела во второй раз, вот тогда он и перестаёт выходить из дома, если только не в танцевальный зал.

Джисона он не видит, но всегда замечает.  
Потому что если бы не замечал, не успевал бы вовремя закрыть окно.

«Ты ведёшь себя по-мудацки!» — объявляет ему в один из приходов Минхо. Он занёс куриный бульон, слова сочувствия и щелбан, последствие которого вырисовывается в форму синяка прямо посреди хёнджинова лба. — «Но самое удивительное, что он выглядит так, будто сам попросил тебя отстраниться».

Хёнджин на это только фыркает, потому что знает, что Джисон всё понимает. Понимает, что их семьи вряд ли когда-нибудь друг друга простят; понимает, что иногда нужно одиночество, потому что без него слишком душно; понимает, что между ними всё равно — ничего не кончено.

Хёнджин это знает, потому что в окне постоянно находит стихи.

«Я знаю, что тебе грустно», — продолжает Минхо.  
«Мне не грустно», — отрицает Хёнджин. — «Мне так, как должно быть».

А должно быть — ебано.

Когда Хёнджин кашляет, наружу не выходит кровь, и ему даже немного жаль. Да, настолько он жалеет себя, что ему уже нравится думать о смерти, потому что смерть теперь будет — его. Это как фантомные боли, но хуже, потому что это фантомное ожидание. Фантомное — потому что привык. А Хёнджин привык ждать только смерти.

Но пока он только (с трудом) поднимается с пола, щёлкает выключателем и идёт в старый облезлый душ. Утопить бы себя в воде, которая даже не набирается. Была бы умора. Трагикомедия.

Но у нас — не она.

 

\\\

 

Ханьдун заходит к Джисону, как обычно — с предложением поесть; тот сидит на полу у стены, листая комиксы и изредка что-то записывая в свою огромную тетрадь на пружинках. Девушка какое-то время мнётся в дверях и своей дежурной фразы не произносит, тогда Джисон поднимает голову сам, но тоже молчит, и в итоге они просто друг на друга смотрят, сочувственно кивая каждый сам себе.

— Присядешь? — спрашивает Джисон.

В детстве Ханьдун и Марк были первыми людьми, к которым он летел с любой проблемой: разбил нос и не хочет говорить родителям; сложное уравнение в арифметике; не нашёл нужной книги в библиотеке и не может оплатить её покупку в интернет-магазине, потому что банально нет денег; кто-то обидел; сам обидел кого-то. Марк обычно только трепал по голове и говорил, что тупит сам — относилось это, как ни странно, ко всем пунктам, зато Ханьдун иногда напоминала маму.

Могла просто выслушать, а уже — легче.

Она долго думает сесть на кровать, крутящийся стул или пуфик, в итоге садится рядом на пол и кивает на тетрадь, Джисон качает головой. Тогда Ханьдун делает глубокий вдох — впервые за все эти годы решила высказаться она:

— Я знаю, что у вас с Хёнджином что-то произошло, не лезу в это, просто знаю. И в последнее время ты сам не свой, а сколько это время по факту длится я даже не знаю, — она тяжело дышит, поднимает голову, чтобы не падали слёзы, — я хочу поддержать тебя больше всего на свете, но не имею представления как, потому что ты мне ничего не говоришь. А я? Мне даже подступиться нет возможности, потому что у тебя ведь жизнь может быть и вне семьи. У тебя может быть семья вне семьи. Всё, что я понимаю, так это то, что это серьёзно, и ты справляешься с этим в одиночестве, а так быть не должно! Для чего тебе я, Марк, весь этот дом, полный людей? — Ханьдун никогда не плачет, только бьёт кулаками по коленкам, оставляя фиолетовые синяки. — Я видела новости про отца Хёнджина, и это ужасно, и ты обязан, обязан, слышишь? поговорить с дядей. Возьми ситуацию в свои руки, как взрослый человек, раз больше ничего не обсуждаешь со мной.

Джисон моргает часто-часто, выдыхает.

— Ты права.

Ханьдун тоже выдыхает — неровно и истерично, но тут же возвращает себе невозмутимый вид. Дёргает плечами, будто сбрасывает какую-то ношу.

— Тогда иди.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Дурак, я не на ужин тебя зову! — машет рукой. — Хёнджин сейчас наверняка в танцевальной студии.

Джисон поднимает глаза:

— Откуда знаешь?

— Потому что я смотрю в окно, а не перелезаю в него.

 

\\\

 

— Ты долго от разговора бегать будешь?

Хёнджин садится на скамью; прямо так скажем, у него сейчас на бег сил нет точно, разницы нет бегать метафорически или физически, потому что как ни крути — он высосан, как кровь из пальца. Джисон садится на корточки перед ним и хватается ладонями за острые колени, пытается заглянуть в глаза.

У него растрёпанные каштановые волосы, которые чуть вьются; щенячья преданность во взгляде; нос, который так и хочется поцеловать; губы, дрожащие от страха; из-под расстёгнутой парки выглядывает снова та красная худи, Хёнджин ловит от неё свой запах, роняет лицо в ладони. Он начинается судорожно извиняться, а Джисон всё цепляется за рукава его ветровки, пытаясь отвести руки от лица.

Один шепчет: «блять прости» миллион раз; другой кричит: «ну ты чего?» два миллиона раз.  
Снова какое-то соревнование получается.  
Только оба не играют.

Через пятнадцать минут они сидят на одной скамье, по разные стороны, между ними поместится ещё три человека, и они даже не смотрят друг на друга. Молчат, будто заключили сделку с Урсулой.

— Я боюсь, что со мной тебе будет плохо, — говорит Хёнджин.

— А что мне без тебя ещё хуже? Не? Не колышет? — фыркает Джисон. — Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь сейчас, но ты же себя, — Джисон подвигается и задирает хёнджинов рукав, — насилуешь.

На запястье крупные синяки.  
В глазах крупные слёзы.

— Это п-пустяки, это… — он начинает заикаться и махать руками.

Джисон подрывается с места, налетает с объятием. И вот уже целует, куда придётся: в волосы, в ухо, в шею, в лоб, в нос, в солёные-солёные глаза.

— Это мне надо прощение просить, — говорит он в перерывах, — а ты молчи. Пошли домой?

И никуда они не идут.  
Так и целуются, пока мёрзнут, на этой скамье.

 

\\\

 

Самое сложное в жизни — найти кого-то, кто погубит твой инстинкт самосохранения. Найти кого-то, ради кого ты готова будешь рискнуть всем в любой момент. Найти кого-то, с кем будет страшно. И без кого будет — страшнее вдвойне.

На Джисона падают неоновые тени, и экран шумит видеозаписью. Почти ровно полгода назад он лежал на этом же месте, унизительно то, как всё в нашей жизни циклично; унизительно то, как нам нельзя предугадать, куда заведёт очередной цикл. Потому что те же _почти полгода назад_ Джисон просил себя отпустить, а сейчас пытается заставить себя держаться — пока не заболят мышцы рук, пока не обломаются все ногти, пока он не рухнет камнем на самый низ.

Диван хрустит, трещит, скрипит — рядом садится отец, кладёт руку на ногу сына.

— Мороженое купил. Ежевичное, как ты любишь.

Джисону хочется ответить, что он терпеть не может ежевичное мороженое, ведь ему нравится лаймовое, но отец смотрит на него, как на самое ценное, что у него есть, и Джисон только шмыгает носом, качает головой. Он думает о том, что скажет отцу. Не о том, что он любит парня, не о том, что он с ним встречается, не о том, что готов ради него на всё. Он думает о том, что скажет отцу. О том, что этот парень — Хван Хёнджин.

— Пап, — Джисон подбирается весь как-то, сжимается в колючий комок. — Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось просить прощение?

Он театрально хмурится:

— За что мне у тебя извиняться?

Джисон старается рассмеяться:

— Я не о себе. И я серьёзно.

— У твоей мамы просил постоянно, приносил ей коробку любимых фисташковых конфет и букет лилий. А она меня потом этими лилиями била по голове, я всё никак не мог запомнить, что ей нравятся тюльпаны и конфеты с фундуком.

Джисон смеётся по-настоящему. Мама не любила конфеты — ей нравились шоколадки треугольничками, посыпанные кунжутом, с марципаном. И ещё её любимые цветы были маргаритки — пушистые и мягкие, она Джисону говорила, что если дети цветы жизни, то Джисон — непременно маргаритка. Хёнджина мама называла камнем. «Не ребёнок он, родился взрослым», — в детстве эти слова Джисона бесили, он не стеснялся этого показать.

А мама мягко целовала в макушку.

«Хёнджин — фиолетовый аметист», — и возвращалась к готовке. Крем её уже сладко-сладко пах ванилью и корицей.

— Я скучаю по ней, — отец вздыхает и падает на спинку дивана, выбивает из неё пыль.

— Знаю, — мычит Джисон в подушку. Мама с экрана посылает воздушный поцелуй. — Знаю.

Видеозапись была сделана с их поездки на речку: у них был пикник, жарко пекло карамельное солнце, и Джисон был ещё совсем-совсем маленький, а родители ещё совсем-совсем счастливые. У отца копна жгучих тёмных волос на голове, у мамы — довольные веснушки разбросаны на щеках. И изображение идёт смешной рябью, когда мимо пролетает, крича, чайка. Отец роняет камеру в рассыпчатый песок. У мамы на ногтях ног ярко-красный лак.

— Она обожала красный цвет, — говорит вдруг Джисон.

— Ты от неё это унаследовал.

— А ещё что?

Отец ерошит ему волосы:

— Всё лучшее, что в ней было…

— Пап! Ты знаешь, что по знаку зодиака у каждого есть свой особенный камень судьбы? Он приносит гармонию, удачу. Делает тебя смелее, сильнее.

— Вот, — отец вздыхает, — и мать твоя в это всё верила. Носила на руке браслет с горным хрусталём, а потом потеряла его, — кивает на изображение, — когда плавала. И болезнь заработала.

Джисон долго смотрит отцу в висок, надеясь, что тот повернётся к нему. Поворачивается. Тоскливо смотрит.

Джисон бросается отцу на грудь, обнимает, как может только сын обнять родного отца.

— У меня это фиолетовый аметист.

Отец снова ерошит ему волосы. Они молчат. Видеозапись начинается заново. Сверху слышны шаги дядюшек-тётюшек, кузин-кузенов. Скоро опустится ночь. Скоро окно перестанет быть преградой

— Какие цветы и конфеты нравятся вдове Хван?

Джисон часто-часто моргает.

— Пусть Хёнджин завтра приходит на ужин. Моя очередь готовить.

— Пап, ты замечательный.

— Это я тоже принял. От твоей мамы и от тебя.

 

\\\

 

У Хёнджина исчезает боль лишь тогда, когда его целует Джисон. Если бы знал, что так можно — не стал бы скрываться. Ни за что в жизни не стал бы. Или — наоборот? Молчал бы так, что буквально зашил бы себе рот? Потому что не заслуживает: излечения, прощения, любви?

Хотя Джисон о любви…

— Господи, кто бы знал, как я тебя люблю, — Джисон смотрит прямо в глаза, прижимает ко лбу, — это же сердцу разорваться. Прости.

— За что ты снова извиняешься? — у Хёнджина дыхание спёрто.

— За то, что ты любишь меня так уже давно, а я…

— …не осознавал. Это нормально. Если бы хоть кто-то осознал, я бы свихнулся.

Из-за спины Джисона через окно виднеется светлеющее небо. Не оборачиваясь, он спрашивает:

— Что? Пора?

Хёнджин только огорчённо кивает.

— Встречу тебя после твоей тренировки, — говорит Джисон, натягивая худи. — И пойдём к нам на ужин.

— Что? — Хёнджин вскакивает, шею простреливает.

— Папа собирается делать пирог с мясом. Он у него вкусный, обещаю.

Джисон наспех оставляет размазанный поцелуй в уголок губ.  
Хёнджин засыпает с ним и любовью, кипящей в крови.

 

\\\

 

Хёнджин в студию приходит специально на час позже, к моменту, как Джисон за ним заходит, он только заканчивает разминку. У Джисона в глазах — непонимание, а Хёнджин только улыбается и тянет руки.

— Я обещал тебя научить танцевать.

 

\\\

 

Ханьдун выглядывает в окно, радостно объявляет: «Идут!», и заставляет дядю доставать пирог из духовки. Вместе с Марком они разносят ножи, вилки и палочки, плошки для риса и лапши; у их ног некстати вьются самые младшие, наперебой галдя, кто первый атакует Хёнджина вопросами.

— Никаких! Вопросов! — кричит им на это Марк, когда разбирается в галдеже.

— Они всё равно языки проглотят, как его увидят, — смеётся Ханьдун. — Такой высоченный, что они его испугаются.

— Если Хёнджина бояться, то, наверное, листка бумаги тоже бояться стоит, — замечает одна из тётушек, вспоминая, каким он был в детстве.

— Листок бумаги, мама, — гремит посудой Ханьдун, — может оставить глубокий порез.

Отец Джисона входит в столовую, на нём смешной розовый фартук, уши и щёки стали ему подходить тон в тон:

— Что они так долго?

Выходит, не дожидаясь всеобщей реакции, на крыльцо.

— И куда ты собирался только? — мать Хёнджина оставляет ему затрещину. — Пойдёшь к ним? Смеяться и радоваться? И потакать своим, — она морщится, глядя на Джисона, — прихотям? Я не таким тебя воспитала.

Закат сегодня алый-алый.  
И кровь у Хёнджина под кожей тоже.

И Джисон, и его отец готовятся вмешаться, когда Хёнджин вдруг вырывается из материнской хватки, смотрит ей прямо в глаза и плюёт под ноги.

— Куда хочу, туда и собираюсь. Живи в своей ненависти, — Хёнджин украдкой смотрит на Джисона, — потому что твоя в любовь перерасти вряд ли сможет.

— Как ты со мной говоришь? Вылетел из университета, свёл в могилу отца? И теперь меня пытаешься тоже! Свести.

Отец Джисона перешагивает условный забор, из-за спины достаёт охапку лилий:

— Зачем же вы так. У нас ужин, семья… давайте, может с нами?

Женщина зависает и глупо моргает, принимает цветы:

— А откуда вы узнали, что я люблю лилии?

— Прощение учит понимать, — пожимает плечами отец Джисона.

— А если я пойму, я смогу простить?

Закат алый-алый.  
Рука Джисона в руке Хёнджина теплее с каждой минутой.

 

Когда они целуются, заканчивается зима.  
Когда они целуются, революция наконец побеждает.


End file.
